vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Hannover 96
Der Hannoversche Sportverein (HSV) von 1896 e. V. ist ein Sportverein in Hannover. Sein Sportangebot umfasst die Sparten Fußball, Leichtathletik, Gymnastik, Badminton, Tennis, Tischtennis, Billard und Triathlon. Der Verein hat derzeit ca. 11.200 Mitgliederhttp://www.hannover96.de/CDA/verein/mitgliedschaft.html: Etwa 2.200 sind aktive oder passive Mitglieder der einzelnen Sportarten, die übrigen Mitglieder wurden in den vergangenen Jahren aus der Fanszene der Profifußballmannschaft durch eine neu geschaffene Fördermitgliedschaft angeworben. Obwohl Hannover 96 die Vereinsfarben schwarz-weiß-grün hat, werden die Spieler der Fußballmannschaften von den Fans aufgrund der traditionell roten Heimtrikots „Die Roten“ genannt. Der historische Hintergrund dieser abweichenden Trikotwahl ist nicht geklärt. Spätestens seit 1930 wurden die 96er in Zeitungen "Rothemden" genannt. Die Profifußballmannschaft ist seit Ende der 1990er Jahre als Kommanditgesellschaft auf Aktien aus dem Hauptverein ausgegliedert. Der Verein kontrolliert die KGaA. Die Vereinshymne ist 96 – Alte Liebe. Heimatstadion des Fußballteams ist die AWD-Arena (ehemals Niedersachsenstadion), die nach einem Umbau am 23. Januar 2005 offiziell eingeweiht wurde. Die Amateur-Fußballer von Hannover 96 trugen bis 2008 ihre Heimspiele im vereinseigenen Eilenriedestadion aus, seitdem spielen sie ebenfalls in der AWD-Arena. Seit dem 17. Januar 2011 ist das Stadion AWD-Arena und die Geschäftsstelle an der Robert-Enke-Straße ehemalig Arthur-Menge-Ufer. Die Stadt hat die Straße umbenannt zu Ehren des verstorbenen Torwart Robert Enke. Erfolge * Deutscher Meister: 1938, 1954 * DFB-Pokalsieger: 1992 * Norddeutscher Meister: 1954 * Deutscher Amateurmeister: 1960, 1964, 1965 * Niedersachsen-Meister: 1935, 1938, 1941 * UEFA Intertoto Cup: 1967, 1972, 1973 Die Profifußballmannschaft von Hannover 96 spielte mit Ausnahme der Saison 1996/97 und 1997/98 immer in der jeweils höchsten oder zweithöchsten Spielklasse in Deutschland und wurde zweimal Deutscher Meister: 1938 und 1954. Insgesamt dreimal wurde Hannover Deutscher Amateurmeister: 1960, 1964 und 1965. 1992 gewannen die 96er als erster echter Zweitligist den DFB-Pokal. International war Hannover 96 letztmalig in der Saison 1992/93, ebenfalls als Zweitligist, im Europapokal der Pokalsieger vertreten. Insgesamt war Hannover 96 bisher in acht Saisons im Europapokalwettbewerb vertreten und absolvierte 23 Spiele. Seit 2002 spielt Hannover 96 durchgängig in der Fußball-Bundesliga. Geschichte 1896–1938: Von der Vereinsgründung bis zur ersten Meisterschaft thumb|Rugby-Mannschaft im Jahre 1897 thumb|Stammbaum von Hannover 96 Am 12. April 1896 wurde Hannover 96 als Hannoverscher Fußball-Club von 1896 gegründet. Trotz der Namensgebung des Vereins wurde zunächst Rugby gespielt, ehe der Verein sich 1899Chronik von Hannover 96, aufgerufen am 20. Januar 2011 dem in Deutschland populärer werdenden modernen Fußballspiel widmete. 1913 entstand der Hannoversche Sportverein von 1896 durch eine Fusion des Hannoverschen FC von 1896 mit dem BV Hannovera 1898. Letzterer entstand 1905 durch die Fusion des FV Hannovera 1898 Hannover und des 1902 vom HFC 1896 abgespaltenen Hannoverschen BV. 1902 hatten sich dem HFC 1896 bereits die Spieler von FV Germania 1902 Hannover angeschlossen. Von Anbeginn bis weit in die 50er Jahre des 20. Jahrhunderts trug der Verein seine Spiele auf der hannoverschen Radrennbahn aus. 1905 wurde der Hannoversche FC, der trotz der schwarz-weiß-grünen Vereinsfarben in roten Trikots antrat, erstmals Stadtmeister. Anschließend scheitererte er jedoch in der Endrunde um die Norddeutsche Meisterschaft am späteren Erzrivalen Eintracht Braunschweig, was sich bis zum Beginn des Ersten Weltkrieges noch sechs Mal wiederholte. Innerhalb Hannovers spielte die Mannschaft zwar stets eine führende Rolle, ins überregionale Blickfeld traten die 96er aber erst in den 1930er Jahren. 1932 wurde mit Robert Fuchs erstmals ein hauptberuflicher Trainer für die Fußballspieler bei Hannover 96 beschäftigt. Robert Fuchs war insgesamt 16 Jahre (allerdings mit Unterbrechung) als Trainer bei 96 angestellt. Im August 1935 wurden mit Edmund Malecki und Fritz Deike erstmals zwei Spieler von Hannover 96 in die Nationalmannschaft berufen. In der Saison 1937/1938 wurde Hannover 96 zum ersten Mal Deutscher Meister im Fußball. Die Mannschaft erreichte das Endspiel durch ein 3:2 nach Verlängerung im Halbfinale in Dresden gegen den Hamburger SV. Das Finale wurde am 26. Juni 1938 in Berlin ausgetragen. Gegner war die in den 1930er Jahren dominierende Mannschaft des FC Schalke 04, die als hoher Favorit galt. Vor mehr als 90.000 Zuschauern lautete das Ergebnis 3:3 nach Verlängerung. In der Wiederholung des Endspiels, am 3. Juli 1938 erneut in Berlin vor diesmal über 94.000 Zuschauern ausgetragen, stand es nach der regulären Spielzeit erneut 3:3. Hannover 96 gelang in der Verlängerung der Siegtreffer zum 4:3 n.V. und damit eine kaum für möglich gehaltene Sensation: Hannover 96 war deutscher Fußballmeister 1938. Folgende Spieler bestritten sowohl das erste Finale als auch das Wiederholungsspiel für die RotenBericht über die deutsche Meisterschaft 1938, aufgerufen am 20. Januar 2011: Ludwig Pritzer – Helmut Sievert, Willi Petzold – Johannes Jakobs, Ernst Deike, Ludwig Männer – Edmund Malecki, Ludwig Pöhler, Erich Meng, Peter Lay – Richard Meng. Auch Schalke 04 spielte beide Spiele in unveränderter Besetzung. 1938–1963: Von der ersten Meisterschaft bis zur Gründung der Bundesliga Während der Besetzung Hannovers durch die Alliierten als Folge des Zweiten Weltkrieges wurde Hannover 96 im Jahr 1945 wie alle Vereine in Deutschland aufgelöst. 1946 erfolgte die Wiedergründung des Vereins. 1947 erreichte 96 am grünen Tisch die Aufnahme in die als höchste Spielklasse neu gegründete Fußball-Oberliga. Gleich in der ersten Saison in der Oberliga-Nord musste die Mannschaft zunächst absteigen und begann damit 1949 erstmals in der Fußball-Zweitklassigkeit. Nachdem Holstein Kiel jedoch nachträglich aus der Oberliga ausgeschlossen wurde und Hannover 96 einen garantierten Startplatz in der Oberliga für die Saison 1949/1950 zugesprochen bekam, meldete der Verein die Mannschaft vom laufenden Spielbetrieb ab und bestritt den Rest der Saison ausschließlich mit Freundschaftsspielen. Ab 1949/50 war Hannover 96 wieder dauerhaft in der höchsten Spielklasse vertreten. 1952 wurde Helmut Kronsbein als neuer Trainer verpflichtet. 1953/54 gelang ihm mit einer namenlosen Elf, in der kein einziger Nationalspieler der späteren Weltmeistermannschaft aus Deutschland stand, nach einem Startrekord mit 22:0 Punkten in der Oberliga Nord der Gewinn der Norddeutschen Meisterschaft und der Einzug in die Endrunde um die deutsche Meisterschaft. 96 schaffte in der Endrunde gegen den Berliner SV 92 und den VfB Stuttgart den Einzug ins Endspiel gegen den 1. FC Kaiserslautern. Das Finale wurde im Hamburger Volksparkstadion vor 80.000 Zuschauern ausgetragen. Kaiserslautern war klarer Favorit, da die Mannschaft viele Nationalspieler aufwies, die später in Bern zudem noch überraschend Fußball-Weltmeister 1954 werden sollten. In Hamburg gab es am 23. Mai 1954 ebenfalls ein Wunder – der Außenseiter Hannover 96 besiegte Kaiserslautern nach einem 1:1 zur Halbzeit mit 5:1 und wurde zum zweiten Mal deutscher Fußballmeister. thumb|Altes Vereinslogo Die Aufstellung der Roten im Finale lautete: Hans Krämer – Helmut Geruschke, Hannes Kirk – Werner Müller, Heinz Bothe, Rolf Gehrcke – Heinz Wewetzer, Rolf Paetz, Hannes Tkotz, Clemens Zielinski, Helmut Kruhl. Gehrcke vertrat den verletzten Willi Hundertmark, der sonst in der Mannschaft gestanden hätte. In der folgenden Saison belegte 96 Platz 5 in der Oberliga-Nord. 1956 schaffte die Mannschaft es erneut in die Endrunde zur deutschen Meisterschaft, schied jedoch gegen Kaiserslautern, Schalke 04 und den Karlsruher SC aus. Es sollte die letzte Teilnahme an einer Endrunde zur Deutschen Meisterschaft gewesen sein. Spitzenspiele trug der Verein oft nicht in der heimischen Radrennbahn, sondern im Eilenriedestadion aus. Der zunehmende Wechsel zwischen beiden Spielstätten hatte mit dem Abriss der Radrennbahn 1959 ein Ende, wobei mit Gründung der Bundesliga dann dauerhaft das Niedersachsenstadion bezogen wurde. Am 29. Juni 1960 wurden die Amateure von Hannover 96 unter dem Trainer Hannes Kirk das erste Mal deutscher Amateurmeister. Im Hinspiel in Herford am 26. Juni spielte 96 gegen den BV Osterfeld 1:1 nach Verlängerung. Rolf Hartmann schoß das Tor für die Roten. Im Rückspiel ebenfalls in Herford gewann Hannover durch zwei Tore von Victor Schmidtke und ein Tor von Horst Patzke 3:0.NFV Niedersachsen Fussball Journal, 08/2010, Seite 9 sowie Lorenz Peiffer/Gunter A. Pilz, Hannover 96, 100 Jahre Macht an der Leine, Hannover 1996, Seite 152 Hannover spielte mit Helmut Isendahl - Peter Flegel, Rolf Wimmers - Hannes Baldauf, Manfred Fahrtmann, Horst Patzke - Rolf Hartmann, Ernst-August Künnecke, Victor Schmidtke, Kurt Driesselmann, Klaus Bohnsackebd. 1963 wurde Hannovers Antrag auf Eingliederung in die neu gegründete erste Fußball-Bundesliga abgelehnt. Neben der direkten, sportlichen Qualifikation galten die sportlichen Leistungen gemäß der Zwölfjahreswertung sowie die wirtschaftliche Situation des Vereins als Kriterien für die Teilnahme an der Bundesliga. Hierbei zog Hannover 96, wenn auch knapp und in der formalen Wertung äußerst umstritten, den Kürzeren gegenüber Eintracht Braunschweig. Diese „Niederlage“ am grünen Tisch gegen den niedersächsischen Nachbarn aus Braunschweig wurde zum Anstoß einer bis heute bestehenden Rivalität zwischen den Fans dieser beiden Vereine. 1964–1974: Bundesliga Hannover 96 qualifizierte sich anschließend in der Saison 1963/1964 auf Anhieb durch sportlichen Erfolg für den Aufstieg in die Fußball-Bundesliga und spielte dort die nächsten zehn Jahre. Als Trainer war 1963 erneut Helmut Kronsbein verpflichtet worden der am 28. Juni 1964 den Aufstieg in die Bundesliga mit einem 3:1 gegen Hessen Kassel erreichte. In der Aufstellung Horst Podlasly - Heinz Steinwedel, Klaus Bohnsack - Winfried Mittrowski, Otto Laszig, Bodo Fuchs - Fred Heiser, Werner Gräber, Walter Rodekamp, Udo Nix, Georg Kellermann wurde der Aufstieg perfekt gemacht.Ulrich Homann(Hg.), Höllenglut an Himmelfahrt, Die Geschichte der Aufstiegsrunden zur Fußballbundesliga 1963-1974, Essen 1990, Seite 130. Vornamen aus Rote Liebe, Die Geschichte von Hannover 96, Göttingen 2009 1965 gelang Hannover als Aufsteiger mit 35 Punkten der 5. Platz in der Bundesliga. Als Verstärkung erwies sich der von Borussia Mönchengladbach geholte Karl-Heinz Mühlhausen. Ebenfalls wurde von Westfalia Herne Jürgen Bandura verpflichtet. Für die Saison 1965/1966 verstärkte sich Hannover durch Hans Siemensmeyer von Rot-Weiss Oberhausen und Stefan Bena von dem TSV 1860 München. Gleichwohl wurde nur der 12 Platz mit 30 Punkten erreicht, obwohl kein Stammspieler den Verein verließ. Am 23. April 1966 wurde "Fiffi" Kronsbein wieder entlassen, weil er angeblich ein Geschenk von einem Spielervermittler angenommen hattehardy Grüne/Thorsten Schmidt/Frank Willig, Rote Liebe, Die Geschichte von Hannover 96, Göttingen 2009, Seite 169. Sein Nachfolger wurde Hannes Kirk. Dieser hatte mit den Amateuren von Hannover 96 1964 und 1965 erneut die deutsche Amateurmeisterschaft gewonnen. Hannover erreichte mit 34 Punkten den Platz 9 der Bundesliga. Zu den Leistungsträgern der Mannschaft von Hannover 96 in den 1960er Jahren zählte Torhüter Horst Podlasly, der in dieser Zeit 187 Bundesligaspiele für die Roten absolvierte. Am 1. Juli 1966 übernahm Horst Buhtz das Training von Hannover 96. Ebenfalls wurden unter anderem Christian Breuer von Alemannia Aachen und Horst Straschitz von Borussia Dortmund sowie der Däne Kaj Poulsen von Vejle BK verpflichtet. 1967 holte Hannover u.a. Hans-Josef Hellingrath von Fortuna Düsseldorf, den Jugoslawen Josip Skoblar von Olympique Marseille und Jupp Heynckes von Borussia Mönchengladbach. Buhtz erreichte mit Hannover 1967 den neunten Platz und 1968 den zehnten Platz. Sein Vertrag wurde danach nicht verlängert. Für die Saison 1968/1969 konnte Hannover Zlatko "Čik" Čajkovski verpflichten. Es kamen als Neuzugänge nur Amateurspieler von denen der aus Uelzen geholte Rainer Zobel später am erfolgsreichsten war. Neben Poulsen, Gräber, Grunenberg und Straschitz verließ der Nationalspieler Walter Rodekamp die Roten durch einen Wechsel zu Standard Lüttich, was eine Schwächung bedeutete. Hannover wurde mit 32 Punkten dennoch 11. der Bundesliga. 1969 verstärkte Hannover sich durch den Meisterspieler des aus der Bundesliga abgestiegenen 1. FC Nürnberg Zvezdan Čebinac. Es wurde mit 30 Punkten jedoch nur der 13. Rang erreicht. Čajkovski hatte bereits angekündigt seinen Vertrag nicht zu verlängern. Aufgrund der schlechten Leistungen Hannovers und weil er angeblich bereits während der Saison mit den Münchener Löwen verhandelte, wurde nach einigem hin und her Čik am 8. Dezember 1969 entlassen. Vorübergehend übernahm Amateurtrainer und Meisterspieler Rolf Paetz das Training bis am 2. Januar 1970 Hans Pilz als neuer Trainer bis zum Saisonende verpflichtet wurde. Zur Saison 1970/1971 wurde als neuer Trainer Helmuth Johannsen geholt der 1967 mit Eintracht Braunschweig die Meisterschale holte. Mit Breuer, Heynckes, Skoblar und Zobel hatten wichtige Spieler Hannover verlassen für die Horst Berg und Ferdinand Keller vom TSV 1860 München, Willi Reimann und Horst Bertl von Bremerhaven 93, sowie der ehemalige Bayernspieler Rudolf Nafziger vom FC St. Gallen und Hans-Jochim Weller von Göttingen 05 geholt wurden. Dank "Ferdi" Keller waren die Roten niemals in Abstiegsgefahr und standen am Ende der Saison mit 33 Punkten auf dem 9. Tabellenplatz. Bereits zwei Spieltage vor Saisonende war der Klassenerhalt gesichert. Für die Saison 1971/1972 holte Hannover aus Braunschweig als Nachfolger Podlaslys der seine Fußballaufbahn beendete und dem nach München wechselnden Bernd Helmschrot Burkhardt Oeller sowie aus Cochem Franz-Josef Pauly. Ebenfalls aus Braunschweig kam Michael Polywka. Hinzu kam aus Offenbach Georg Beichle sowie der Amateur Rolf Blau aus Neuwied. Obwohl als wesentliche Abgänge sonst nur Bohnsack, Čebinac und der 1968 von den Spfr. Ricklingen geholte Claus Brune zu vermelden waren, kam Hannover nicht in Tritt und befand sich ständig in Abstiegsgefahr. Am 11. November 1971 wurde Johannsen entlassen. Seinem Nachfolger Hans Hipp der aus Berlin geholt wurde gelang noch der Klassenerhalt. Am Ende der Saison hatte Hannover mit 23 Punkten noch den 16. Platz erreicht. Auch im Folgejahr spielte Hannover gegen den Abstieg zumal mit Keller, Weller, Oeller, Berg, Polywka und Nafziger wichtige Spieler den Verein verlassen haben die nicht adäquat ersetzt werden konnten. Der vom 1. FC Nürnberg geholte Karl-Heinz Mrosko sowie der von Rot-Weiss Oberhausen geholte Ludwig Denz waren noch die wichtigsten Neuzugänge. Als Verstärkungen erwiesen sich der aus Bremerhaven geholte Rolf Kaemmer und der von Olympia Wilhelmshaven kommende Eckard Deterding. Während der Saison wurde noch Roland Stegmayer von Arminia Bielefeld geholt, der noch sechzehnmal zum Einsatz für die Roten in dieser Saison kam. Am 1. März 1973 wurde Hipp nach einer 0:2 Niederlage gegen den Hamburger SV entlassen und durch Hannes Baldauf ersetzt. Am Ende der Saison erreichte Hannover mit 26 Punkten erneut den 16. Rang nur einen Punkt besser als der Vorletzte. Erst durch einen 4:0 Auswärtssieg gegen den Wuppertaler SV konnte am letzten Spieltag noch der Klassenerhalt geschafft werden. Nachdem zu Beginn der Saison 1973/1974 auch Blau, Hellingrath und Mrosko und während der Saison Deterding Hannover verließen, war die Mannschaft für die Bundesliga zu schwach. Mit Georg Damjanoff und Gerd Kasperski von Arminia Bielefeld, sowie Karlheinz Höfer, Roland Peitsch, Bernd Wehmeyer und Peter Dahl wurden gute Spieler verpflichtet. Am Anfang spielte Hannover noch wechselhaft mit torreichen Niederlagen aber auch Siegen. Nach einem 1:3 gegen Schalke rutschte Hannover am 13. Spieltag erstmalig in dieser Saison auf einen Abstiegsplatz. Nach einem 1:5 gegen Bayern München trat Baldauf am 12. März 1974 als Trainer zurück, worauf Hannover "Fiffi" Kronsbein zurückholte. Als Tabellenletzter stieg Hannover am Ende der Saison mit 22 Punkten aus der Bundesliga ab. Bandura und Siemensmeyer beendeten danach ihre Profikarrieren. Willi Reimann hatte bereits vor dem Abstieg einen Vertrag beim Hamburger SV unterschrieben. 1974–1989: Auf und Ab zwischen 1. und 2. Bundesliga 1974 war 96 erstmals unter Trainer Kronsbein in die 2. Bundesliga abgestiegen. Wolfgang Lex vom TSV 1860 München und Herbert Meyer von Kickers Offenbach waren die einzigen Verstärkungen, während der Österreicher Gustav Thaler kaum zum Einsatz kam. Während der Saison wurde noch Bernd Wehmeyer von Arminia Bielefeld verpflichtet. 1975 gelang Kronsbein mit 96 sofort der Wiederaufstieg in die 1. Liga. Mit Kasperski und Peitsch verließen aber wichtige Spieler den Verein. Auch Thaler und Herbeck wechselten zu anderen Vereinen. In der Saison kehrte auch Wehmeyer zu Bielefeld zurück. Bekannte Neuverpflichtungen waren Paul Holz vom VfL Bochum, Wolfgang Lüttges von Bayer Uerdingen und die Braunschweiger Jürgen Weber und Peter Hayduk. Auch Günter Wesche von Arminia Hannover erwies sich als Verstärkung. Aus der Jugend kam Jürgen Milewski der in seinem ersten Jahr nur auf 5 Einsätze kam aber später zum Stammspieler wurde. Obwohl nach der Vorrunde noch der ehemalige Nationalspieler Klaus Wunder von Bayern München geholt wurde, stieg Hannover bereits nach einem Jahr als 16. 1976 erneut ab. Danach folgten einige Jahre in der Zweitklassigkeit. Nach dem Abstieg hatten Damjanoff, Hayduk, Höfer, Kaemmer, Lex und Meyer Hannover verlassen. Kronsbein war im Januar 1976 wieder entlassen und durch Hannes Baldauf ersetzt worden aber ein Jahr später zum vierten Mal bis 1978 eingestellt worden. Nur Frank Pagelsdorf vom TSV Havelse und der aus Bielefeld zurückgekehrte Wehmeyer verstärkten Hannover. In den Folgejahren verfehlte die Mannschaft meist knapp oder in etwas größerem Abstand die Aufstiegsränge zur Bundesliga. 1977 und 1978 nach der Rückkehr von Damjanoff wurde der 5. Tabellenplatz erreicht. Der 1977 aus der Amateurmannschaft aufgerückte Ulf Winskowsky erwies sich noch als wichtigste Verstärkung. Am 24. April 1978 wurde Hannover die Lizenz für die 2. Bundesliga Nord verweigert. Nur auf dem Gnadenweg wurde doch noch am 15. Mai 1978 die Lizenz erteilt. Dahl, Dittel, Pauly, Weber , Bengsch und Krumbein wurden verkauft. Auch "Fiffi" Kronsbein verließ Hannover und wurde durch Anton "Toni" Burghardt ersetzt. Hannover erreichte 1979 in der 2. Bundesliga nur noch den 15. Tabellenplatz. Danach verließen u. a. Lüttges, Pagelsdorf, Wesche, Wunder, Milewski, Blumenthal und Stiller den Verein. Wichtige Neuverpflichtungen waren nur Torwart Heinz Blasey von Rot-Weiss Essen, der Rückkehrer Eckhard Deterding vom KSV Baunatal und aus Aachen Heiko Mertes. Erfolgreichster Neuzugang in diesem Jahr war der Torjäger Dieter Schatzschneider vom OSV Hannover. Überraschend errang das Team mit 52 Punkten 1980 den 3. Tabellenplatz in der 2. Bundesliga Nord. Unter den Trainern dieser Zeit blieb Diethelm Ferner (1979 bis 1982) am ehesten in Erinnerung. Nach der Rückkehr von Peter Hayduk vom Wuppertaler SV und der Neuverpflichtung von Bernd Gorski vom Hamburger SV, Karl-Heinz Mrosko von Arminia Hannover und vor allem dem neuen Keeper Jürgen Rynio vom FC St.Pauli der den nach Wanne-Eickel abgewanderten Blasey ersetzte qualifizierte sich Hannover unter Ferner als vierter für die eingleisige 2. Liga. 1980 verstärkten Bernd Dierßen und Norbert Bebensee von Arminia Hannover die Mannschaft. Auch der Darmstädter Gerhard Kleppinger und Karsten Surmann waren gute Neuzugänge. In dieser Zeit konnten vor allem Dieter Schatzschneider, der erfolgreichste Zweitliga-Torschütze aller Zeiten, Torwart Jürgen Rynio und Mittelfeldspieler Bernd Dierßen einige identitätsstiftende Glanzlichter dieser eher tristen Episode setzen. In der eingleisigen 2. Liga erreichte Hannover unter dem Trainer Ferner 1981 den vierten Platz und 1982 den fünften Platz. Während 1982 Kinkeldey, Kleppinger, Winskowsky und Edvaldsson gingen gab es keine nennenswerten Neuverpflichtungen. Am Bekanntesten war noch der Ersatztorwart Ralf Raps von Eintracht Frankfurt. Am 28. November 1982 wurde Ferner als Trainer entlassen. Auch Schatzschneider verließ während der Saison Hannover. Als Nachfolger wurde Gerd Bohnsack als Trainer verpflichtet der jedoch 1983 nur den 12. Platz erreichte und am 24. Oktober 1983 entlassen wurde. Sein Nachfolger wurde am 25. Oktober 1983 Werner Biskup ,der in seinem ersten Jahr nur den 14. Tabellenplatz erreichte. Erst unter Trainer Werner Biskup gelang in der Saison 1984/85 der Wiederaufstieg in die erste Liga mit einer jungen Mannschaft. 1983 waren Martin Giesel und Bastian Hellberg von Arminia Hannover geholt worden. Aus Schalke waren die erfahreneren Werner Lorant und Bernd Thiele geholt worden. Dierßen war allerdings nach Schalke abgegeben worden. 1984 kamen von Arminia Hannover noch Michael Gue und Maximilian Heidenreich und aus den USA Franz Gerber, während Lorant bereits nach einem Jahr wieder Hannover verließ. Stammspieler wurde auch der von den eigenen Amateuren aufgerückte Matthias Kuhlmey. Nach dem Aufstieg wurden 1985 noch unter anderem Siegfried Reich von Arminia Bielefeld, Wayne Thomas von Bayer Uerdingen und Jürgen Baier von Fortuna Köln, sowie während der Saison Jürgen Fleer von Fortuna Düsseldorf und Roman Geschlecht von Bayer Leverkusen geholt. Die Ernüchterung folgte mit dem letzten Tabellenplatz in der Bundesliga in der Folgesaison. 1986/87 hieß das Ziel folglich erneut Wiederaufstieg in die Bundesliga – und die Mannschaft startete unter Trainer Jürgen Wähling furios. Nach drei Siegen zum Saisonauftakt kamen sogar zum Zweitliga-Heimspiel gegen den SSV Ulm 1846 40.000 Zuschauer – außergewöhnlich viel für die von Zuschauerschwund geplagten 80er Jahre. In Hannover grassierte das Fußballfieber. Die Roten schafften den Aufstieg und in der darauffolgenden Saison 1987/88 als Tabellenzehnter souverän den Klassenerhalt. Sie schlugen in der Rückrunde sogar Bayern München und trugen damit wesentlich zur Meisterschaft des Nachbarn Werder Bremen bei. In der Folgesaison musste Hannover 96 jedoch erneut absteigen. In Erinnerung blieb vor allem das 2:2 am 30. Spieltag gegen den 1. FC Köln, der vor dem Spiel nur einen Punkt hinter Bayern München auf Platz 2 der Tabelle lag; eine Woche später wurde der FC Bayern München durch ein 3:1 in Köln vorzeitig Deutscher Meister. Einer der beständigsten 96-Spieler der 1980er Jahre und aller Zeiten war Karsten Surmann, der von 1980 bis 1992 bei 96 im Mittelfeld spielte und über mehrere Jahre Mannschaftskapitän war. 1989 - 1996 Niedergang, Absturz und ein einsames Glanzlicht im Pokal Von 1989 bis 1996 gehörte Hannover 96 der zweiten Liga an. 1992 gelang es dem Verein unter Trainer Michael Lorkowski als erstem Zweitligisten, den DFB-Pokal zu gewinnen. Die Mannschaft, die in dieser Saison in der Staffel Nord der zweiten Bundesliga nur im oberen Mittelfeld spielte, besiegte mit dem VfL Bochum, Borussia Dortmund, dem Karlsruher SC, Werder Bremen sowie im Finale Borussia Mönchengladbach dabei gleich fünf Bundesligisten. Torwart Jörg Sievers avancierte zum Pokal-Helden, indem er sowohl im Halbfinale gegen Bremen (7:6 n.E.) als auch im Finale (4:3 n.E.) mehrere Elfmeter parieren konnte. Im Halbfinale hatte er den entscheidenden Elfmeter für Hannover zudem selbst sicher verwandelt. Die Spieler, die das DFB-Pokal-Finale für Hannover gewannen, waren: Jörg Sievers – Roman Wójcicki, Jörg-Uwe Klütz, Axel Sundermann – Michael Schjønberg, Oliver Freund, Jörg Kretzschmar, Karsten Surmann, Bernd Heemsoth (119. Matthias Kuhlmey) – Miloš Đelmaš, Michael Koch (68. Uwe Jursch). Nach dem Gewinn des DFB-Pokals durfte Hannover 96 1992/93 als Zweitligist im Europapokal der Pokalsieger starten. Als eine der größten Ironien der Vereinsgeschichte gilt das Los in der ersten Runde des Wettbewerbs: Statt einer internationalen Mannschaft wurde ausgerechnet der Europacup-Sieger des Vorjahres, Werder Bremen, zugelost – in einem Wettbewerb, in dem abgesehen vom Titelverteidiger nur eine Mannschaft pro Land startete. Nach einem 1:3 in Bremen reichte es im Rückspiel in Hannover nur zu einem 2:1-Sieg, so dass die Mannschaft den Einzug in die zweite Runde verpasste. In der zweiten Liga spielte Hannover 96 bis Mitte der 1990er insgesamt nur mäßig erfolgreich. 1996 spielte die Mannschaft eine so schlechte Rückrunde, dass der Absturz in die Regionalliga die Folge war. Zuvor waren in der Saison 1994/95 große finanzielle Anstrengungen unternommen worden, um zum Vereinsjubiläum wieder in der Bundesliga zu spielen. Unter anderem wurden Günter Hermann als Libero, Uwe Harttgen im defensiven Mittelfeld und Stefan Studer als Linksaußen verpflichtet, die gemeinsam mit dem Sturmduo Torsten Gütschow und Andrzej Kobylański Garanten für den Aufstieg werden sollten. Doch mit Trainer Rolf Schafstall geriet man in den Abstiegsstrudel. Schon Mitte der Saison verpflichtete man Peter Neururer, der die Mannschaft auf einem Abstiegsplatz übernahm und an die Spitze der zweiten Bundesliga führte. Sogar ein Aufstieg schien zum Ende der Saison noch möglich zu sein, ehe sich Neururer mit dem Vorstand des Vereins überwarf. Noch vor dem Ende der Saison wurde er entlassen und durch Interimstrainer Milos Djelmas ersetzt. Der Aufstieg misslang. Egon Coordes als Trainer sollte im nächsten Jahr den Aufstieg perfekt machen, doch alle Leistungsträger waren gegangen. Die Mannschaft konnte zu keiner Zeit der Saison an die Leistungen der Vorsaison anknüpfen. Coordes wurde später entlassen und das „Urgestein“ Jürgen Stoffregen übernahm die Mannschaft, ohne eine Änderung herbeiführen zu können. Im Jubiläumsjahr stieg 96 in die Regionalliga ab. 1996–2002: Der Neuaufbau Dem Abstieg in die Regionalliga folgte ein personeller Aderlass. Am Anfang der Saison 1996/1997 waren vom alten Kader lediglich Torwart Jörg Sievers, Libero Carsten Linke und Kreso Kovacec übrig. Doch der Neuaufbau gelang: Reinhold Fanz als Trainer und Franz Gerber als Manager stellten eine junge Mannschaft zusammen. 1997 wurde Hannover 96 überlegen Regionalligameister. Zur Mannschaft gehörten u.a. Otto Addo, Vladan Milovanovic, Fabian Ernst, Kreso Kovacec und Dieter Hecking. Hannover scheiterte jedoch in der Relegation an Energie Cottbus, in einem denkwürdigem Spiel, als das Flutlicht des Stadions ausfiel und Cottbuser Fans Otto Addo und Gerald Asamoah bespuckten und mit Bananen bewarfen. Im Verlauf der zweiten Regionalligasaison 1997/98 kam es zu einer offenen Rebellion gegen die „Kahlschlagpolitik“ des Vereinspräsidenten Utz Claassen, an dem sich auch die Mannschaft und verschiedene Mitarbeiter und andere Funktionsträger des Vereins beteiligten. Die Mannschaft rief unter anderem den damaligen niedersächsischen Ministerpräsidenten Gerhard Schröder zu Hilfe, um den Verein vor seinem eigenen Präsidenten zu schützen. Im weiteren Verlauf der Turbulenzen kam es zu Masseneintritten aus der Fanszene mit dem einzigen Zweck, Claassen auf einer außerordentlichen Mitgliederversammlung abzuwählen. Dieser versuchte erfolglos, die neuen Mitglieder für nicht stimmberechtigt zu erklären und wich einer Abstimmung anschließend durch plötzlichen Rücktritt aus. Zu Claassens Nachfolger wurde der Hörgeräte-Unternehmer Martin Kind gewählt, der die Strukturen des Vereins grundlegend professionalisierte und viel eigenes Geld investierte. 1998 stieg 96 als erneuter Regionalligameister unter Trainer Reinhold Fanz wieder in die zweite Liga auf, die Rückkehr in den Profifußball war geschafft. Zahlreiche junge Spieler, die knapp zehn Jahre später in der Bundesliga und der deutschen Nationalmannschaft spielen (Gerald Asamoah, Fabian Ernst, Sebastian Kehl, Otto Addo u. a.), waren beteiligt. Der spätere 96-Trainer Dieter Hecking gehörte ebenso zur Aufstiegsmannschaft. Langjährig treue Spieler und Idole der 90er Jahre waren vor allem Torwart Jörg Sievers und Abwehrspieler Carsten Linke. Sievers ist heute Torwarttrainer des Vereins. Der direkte Durchmarsch in die Bundesliga wurde 1999 mit dem 4. Platz knapp verfehlt. Auch in der Saison 2000 (Platz 10) und 2001 (Platz 9) hatte 96 lange Kontakt zu den Aufstiegsrängen, fiel aber jeweils im Verlauf der Rückserie zurück. Nach mehreren Trainerwechseln (Reinhold Fanz – Franz Gerber – Branko Ivanković – Horst Ehrmantraut) übernahm Ralf Rangnick den Verein am 1. Juli 2001 und führte ihn in der Saison 2001/02 unmittelbar in die Bundesliga. Rangnick erfreute sich bereits nach kurzer Zeit großer Beliebtheit bei den Fans, da er die Mannschaft erfrischenden Offensivfußball spielen ließ. Die Mannschaft spielte nicht nur ansehnlich, sondern auch erfolgreich, so dass der Aufstieg verhältnismäßig früh feststand. 2002-2004: Wiederaufstieg und zwei Jahre Abstiegskampf Die erste Bundesligasaison der 96er nach 13 Jahren Abstinenz war durch eine weiter offensive, aber nur noch bedingt erfolgreiche Spielweise geprägt. Typische Rangnick-Ergebnisse waren torreich auf beiden Seiten – ein Umstand, der teilweise auf die fehlende Bundesliga-Erfahrung der Spieler zurückgeführt werden musste. Der Klassenerhalt wurde am vorletzten Spieltag durch ein spätes Tor von Jiri Stajner gesichert und Hannover beendete die Saison als Elfter, mit fünf Punkten Abstand auf die Abstiegsränge. In der Folgesaison wurde Rangnick im März 2004 entlassen. Als Nachfolger wurde Ewald Lienen verpflichtet. Lienen führte Hannover 96 in der Schlussphase der Saison 2003/04 von einem Abstiegsplatz zum Klassenerhalt. 96 stand am Ende der Saison auf Platz 14, wie in der Vorsaison mit fünf Punkten vor den Abstiegsplätzen. 2004-2009: Etablierung im Bundesliga-Mittelfeld In den folgenden fünf Saisonen erreichte Hannover stets Platzierungen im gesicherten Mittelfeld der Tabelle, scheiterte aber mehrfach knapp an der Qualifikation für den europäischen Wettbewerb. Im Unterschied zum offensiven Stil seines Vorgängers legte Lienen verstärkt Wert auf Sicherheit in der Defensive. Dieses System war nicht immer attraktiv, aber erfolgreich: In der Saison 2004/05 hatte Hannover 96 erstmals seit dem Wiederaufstieg nichts mit dem Abstiegskampf zu tun und scheiterte mit 45 Punkten knapp an einem UI-Cup-Platz. Mit den wenigsten gelben und roten Karten erreichte Hannover 96 in der inoffiziellen Fairnesswertung in der Saison 2004/05 den ersten Platz. Aufgrund zusätzlicher Kriterien in den UEFA-Regularien wurde jedoch dem 1. FSV Mainz 05 ein Platz in der Qualifikation zum UEFA-Cup zugesprochen. Präsident Martin Kind gab sein Amt 2005 überraschend ab. In der Folge gab es Unklarheiten über Neuverteilung der Kompetenzen zwischen Präsident Götz von Fromberg, Geschäftsführer Karl-Heinz Vehling und Manager Ilja Kaenzig sowie den Vereinsgremien – zuvor war quasi alles über Martin Kind gelaufen. Im November 2005 wurde Ewald Lienen entlassen, weil er den gestiegenen Ansprüchen der Vereinsführung nicht gerecht werden konnte. Er wurde durch Peter Neururer ersetzt. Neururer führte die Mannschaft zwischenzeitig bis auf Platz 5, bevor 96 nach einer längeren Schwächephase in der Rückrunde aus den einstelligen Tabellenrängen herausfiel und schließlich am Ende der Saison nur auf Platz 12 landete. Hannover 96 hatte das Saisonziel einstelliger Tabellenplatz verfehlt, war aber in der zweiten Saison in Folge nicht im Abstiegskampf und zudem am Ende der Saison 2005/06 erstmals seit 1993 in der Tabelle wieder bestplatzierter Verein aus Niedersachsen, dies war zuvor stets der VfL Wolfsburg gewesen. Nach der WM 2006 gab es erneut Turbulenzen in der Vereinsführung von Hannover 96, deren Ergebnis die Rücktritte von Götz von Fromberg und Karl-Heinz Vehling waren. Martin Kind übernahm knapp ein Jahr nach seinem Rückzug wieder das Ruder und wurde erneut zum Präsidenten gewählt. In die Saison 2006/07 startete Hannover 96 mit acht neuen Spielern, von denen sich zunächst allerdings nur zwei als Stammspieler etablieren konnten: der ungarische Mittelfeldspieler Szabolcs Huszti vom französischen Club FC Metz und der 28-jährige offensive Mittelfeldspieler Arnold Jan Bruggink vom SC Heerenveen. Der nach dem Wechsel von Per Mertesacker zu Werder Bremen im Gegenzug als Ersatz verpflichtete Frank Fahrenhorst spielte sich erst zu Beginn der Rückrunde durch gute Trainingsleistungen in die Stammelf. Bereits nach drei Spieltagen und ohne Punktgewinn wurde Peter Neururer als Trainer am 30. August 2006 entlassen. Am 7. September wurde der Ex-96-Spieler Dieter Hecking als neuer Cheftrainer verpflichtet, nachdem sich Hannover 96 mit dem von Hecking bisher trainierten Verein, dem Ligakonkurrenten Alemannia Aachen, auf einen Wechsel einigen konnte. Hannover 96 war Heckings vierte Station als Cheftrainer. Als Co-Trainer wurde Dirk Bremser verpflichtet, mit dem Hecking schon in Aachen und davor in Lübeck zusammenarbeitete. Hecking führte die Mannschaft zunächst zu eher bescheidenen ersten Saisonerfolgen und 96 blieb bis zum 8. November in der Abstiegszone. An diesem Tag gewann 96 erstmals seit 1988 wieder in einem Punktspiel gegen den Rekordmeister FC Bayern München mit 1:0 – es war gleichzeitig der erste Auswärtssieg für Hannover in München. Dieser Sieg wirkte wie ein Befreiungsschlag, wenngleich bereits im nächsten Spiel gegen eine weitere Spitzenmannschaft (VfB Stuttgart) erneut eine verdiente Führung in der zweiten Halbzeit verspielt wurde (1:2 nach 1:0). Nach einigen Siegen im November, darunter dem ersten Heimsieg seit acht Monaten, war der Bann schließlich endgültig gebrochen und Hannover endlich auf dem Weg zu seiner eigentlichen Stärke. 96 beendete die Hinserie mit 20 Punkten auf Platz 11 als zweitbester Nordclub, vor dem VfL Wolfsburg und dem Hamburger SV. Mitte November hatte sich Hannover 96 auch von Manager Ilja Kaenzig getrennt. Sein Nachfolger wurde zum 1. Januar 2007 Sportdirektor Christian Hochstätter, der zuletzt bei Borussia Mönchengladbach in gleicher Funktion tätig war. Am 31. Januar 2007 gewann die Mannschaft um Dieter Hecking mit 5:0 gegen Hertha BSC und schaffte damit den höchsten Sieg seit dem Wiederaufstieg 2002 und den zweithöchsten Sieg in der 1. Bundesliga überhaupt. Im Laufe der darauffolgenden Erfolgsserie erreichte der Verein vom 22. bis zum 28. Spieltag den UI-Cup-Rang bzw. Punktgleichheit. Ende März trennte sich Hannover 96 von seinem Sportmanager Carsten Linke, da sich sein Aufgabenfeld mit dem des Sportdirektors Christian Hochstätter überschnitt. Am letzten Spieltag scheiterte Hannover 96 im entscheidenden Heimspiel gegen den 1. FC Nürnberg an der Qualifikation für den UEFA-Pokal. Und 96 fiel im engen Mittelfeld bis auf Platz elf zurück. Die dritte Saison in Folge ohne Abstiegskampf wurde vor dem Hintergrund des überaus unglücklichen Saisonstarts dennoch in Hannover überwiegend als Erfolg gewertet. Die Planung des Kaders für die Saison 2007/08 begann Hannover 96 bereits frühzeitig: Neben den Vertragsverlängerungen der Leistungsträger Enke, Tarnat, Lala und Yankov wurden als Zugänge Sérgio Pinto von Alemannia Aachen, Thomas Kleine von der SpVgg Greuther Fürth, Gaëtan Krebs von Racing Straßburg, Mike Hanke vom VfL Wolfsburg, Benjamin Lauth vom Hamburger SV und Christian Schulz von Werder Bremen verpflichtet. Mit Hanke wechselt dabei erstmals ein aktueller deutscher Nationalspieler nach Hannover. Dies war vor einigen Jahren, z. B. im Fall Brdaric, noch umgekehrt gewesen. Auch Fredi Bobic und Per Mertesacker, die über ihre Entwicklung bei Hannover 96 in die Nationalelf kamen, waren anschließend zu finanzstärkeren Vereinen gewechselt. Die erste Halbserie der Bundesliga-Saison 2007/08 beendete Hannover 96 mit 27 Punkten auf einem in etwa den Erwartungen entsprechenden siebten Platz. Die Saison beendete Hannover 96 mit 49 Punkten auf Platz acht und erreichte damit die beste Platzierung in der Bundesliga seit 1965, scheiterte jedoch erneut an der UEFA-Cup-Qualifikation. Zur Saison 2008/09 verstärkte sich Hannover 96 mit Mario Eggimann vom Karlsruher SC, Florian Fromlowitz vom 1. FC Kaiserslautern, Leon Balogun vom BFC Türkiyemspor 1978, Jan Schlaudraff vom FC Bayern München und Mikael Forssell von Birmingham City. Der Saisonbeginn verlief unbefriedigend: Nach drei Ligaspielen fand sich Hannover 96 mit 0:5 Toren und nur einem Punkt auf dem letzten Tabellenplatz wieder. In weiteren Verlauf der Hinrunde stand eine positive Heimbilanz mit 16 Punkten und Siegen gegen Bayern München und den Hamburger SV einer katastrophalen Auswärtsbilanz mit nur einem Punkt gegenüber. 96 stand zum Jahreswechsel mit 17 Punkten auf dem 13. Tabellenplatz. In der Rückserie standen anfangs gute Heimspielergebnissen erneut ausschließlich Niederlagen auswärts gegenüber, ehe Hannover 96 acht Punkte aus den letzten vier Auswärtsspielen holte und in der gesamten Rückrundenbilanz mit 23 Zählern deutlich verbessert abschloss. Mit Platz 11 am Ende der Saison war das Umfeld eher unzufrieden - der Aufwärtstrend war nach zwei Jahren Abstiegskampf, drei Jahren im unterem Mittelfeld, einem hoffnungsvollen achten Platz in der Vorsaison und den teuersten Spielereinkäufen der Vereinsgeschichte, um dieses Ziel zu erreichen, auf unerfreuliche Art zum ersten Mal gebrochen. Die Hauptschuld wurde Trainer Hecking angekreidet, dem in den Medien nachgesagt wurde, er könne die Mannschaft mit seinen Anweisungen nicht mehr erreichen. Die Saison 2009/10: Entsetzen, Lähmung und Rettung Die Saison 2009/10 begann mit einem kleinen Fehlstart, nur einem Punkt in zwei Spielen und dem blamablen DFB-Pokal-Aus gegen den Viertligisten Eintracht Trier. Dem Fehlstart folgte die von Fans und Umfeld schon seit einigen Monaten geforderte Entlassung von Trainer Hecking. Sein Nachfolger Andreas Bergmann lieferte zunächst eine positive Bilanz ab: Unter ihm holte die Mannschaft 15 Punkte aus den folgenden zehn Spielen und stand im Mittelfeld der Tabelle. Nach dem Tod von Nationaltorwart Robert Enke am 10. November 2009 erreichte die Mannschaft in den folgenden sechs Spielen nur einen Punkt und geriet erstmals seit 2004 wieder in Abstiegsgefahr. Trainer Bergmann wurde nach einer 0:3-Heimniederlage gegen den Tabellenletzten Hertha BSC am ersten Spieltag der Rückrunde beurlaubt und wenige Stunden später durch Mirko Slomka ersetzt. Unter Slomka verlor 96 zunächst sechs weitere Bundesligaspiele, ehe die für den Verein beispiellose Negativserie mit nur einem Punkt aus nunmehr zwölf Spielen am 6. März 2010 mit einem 2:1-Sieg beim SC Freiburg endete. In der Folge fing 96 sich wieder und holte an den letzten zehn Spieltagen der Saison 16 Punkte, so dass der Klassenerhalt gesichert werden konnte. Am Ende der Saison 2009/10 war 96 mit 33 Punkten auf Platz 15. Die Prägung der Saison durch den Tod Robert Enkes spiegelt sich am Ende in den erreichten Punkten überdeutlich wieder: 16 Punkte aus den ersten zwölf Spielen mit Enke, nur ein Punkt aus den folgenden zwölf Spielen nach seinem Tod und aus den letzten zehn Spielen wiederum 16 Punkte. Neben der Anstellung von Sportpsychologen hatte sich auch eine Solidaritätskampagne von Verein und verschiedenen Institutionen um Unterstützung für die verunsicherte Mannschaft bemüht. Mit einem 4:2 gegen Meisterschaftkandidat Schalke 04 am 30. Spieltag, einem 6:1 im letzten Heimspiel gegen Mönchengladbach und einem 3:0 am letzten Spieltag beim direkten Abstiegskonkurrenten VfL Bochum, für das die 96-Fans trotz einer Kartenverkaufssperre für Gästefans über 40 Prozent der Tickets erwerben konnten und fast durchweg in rot gekleidet in Bochum erschienen waren, war 96 schließlich doch noch die sportliche Rettung gelungen. Ab 2010 Nach schwachen Testspielergebnissen und dem Pokalaus im Elfmeterschießen gegen die Sportvereinigung 07 Elversberg galt Hannover 96 zu Beginn der Saison 2010/2011 in den Medien als Abstiegskandidat Nummer eins. Sowohl der Trainer Mirko Slomka als auch der Manager Jörg Schmadtke standen unter Druck. Tatsächlich aber präsentierte sich Hannover 96 sehr erfolgreich. 96 überholte am dreizehnten Spieltag mit dem siebten Sieg der Saison gegen den Hamburger SV den früheren sportlichen Rivalen Eintracht Braunschweig in der ewigen Bundesligatabelle und kletterte zwei Spieltage später einen weiteren Platz in dieser Tabelle. Am 16. Spieltag stellte Hannover 96 mit einem 2:1-Sieg über den VfB Stuttgart den Vereinsrekord von fünf Bundesligasiegen in Folge aus der Saison 2004/05 ein. Am 17. Dezember 2010 verlängerte Hannovers Topstürmer Didier Ya Konan seinen Vertrag bis 2012 laufenden Vertrag vorzeitig um weitere 2 Jahre. Zum Ende der Hinrunde stand 96 auf Tabellenplatz vier. In der Vereinshistorie war dies die beste Hinrunde seit Gründung der Fußball-Bundesliga. Überraschend wurde der bisherige dritte Torwart Ron-Robert Zieler mit Beginn der Rückrunde zum Stammtorhüter ernannt. Trainer Slomka verlängerte Ende Januar 2011 seinen Vertrag nach längerer Verhandlungszeit. Die Profimannschaft Aktueller Spielerkader thumb|150px|Enke-Nachfolger Florian Fromlowitz thumb|150px|Hannovers Stürmer Mohammed Abdellaoue kam aus Oslo thumb|150px|Der Ivorer Didier Ya Konan kam aus Trondheim thumb|150px|Defensiv-Allrounder Christian Schulz Wechsel zur Saison 2010/11 Nationalspieler (Stand: 17. August 2010): * Altin Lala (Albanien): 71 Spiele, 3 Tore * Karim Haggui (Tunesien: 66 Spiele, 5 Tore * Mikael Forssell (Finnland): 65 Spiele, 19 Tore * Steven Cherundolo (USA): 54 Spiele, 2 Tore * Emanuel Pogatetz (Österreich): 37 Spiele, 2 Tore * Constant Djakpa (Elfenbeinküste): 21 Spiele * Leon Andreasen (Dänemark): 15 Spiele, 2 Tor * Mike Hanke (Deutschland): 12 Spiele, 1 Tor * Mario Eggimann (Schweiz): 9 Spiele * Jan Schlaudraff (Deutschland): 3 Spiele * Christian Schulz (Deutschland): 3 Spiele * Didier Ya Konan (Elfenbeinküste): 3 Spiele * Sofian Chahed (Tunesien): 2 Spiele * Mohammed Abdellaoue (Norwegen): 6 Spiele * DaMarcus Beasley (USA): 93 Spiele, 17 Tore Zwischen 1969 und 2003 hatte kein Spieler von Hannover 96 mehr ein Länderspiel für die deutsche Nationalmannschaft bestritten. Nach dem Aufstieg 2002 konnte zunächst im Jahr 2003 der bei anderen Vereinen gescheiterte Fredi Bobic bei 96 ein spektakuläres Bundesliga-Comeback feiern und anschließend in die Nationalmannschaft zurückkehren. Gleiches gelang 2004 auch Thomas Brdaric, der ebenfalls über eine Leistungssteigerung als 96-Spieler wieder für Deutschland spielen durfte und an der EM 2004 teilnahm. Mit Per Mertesacker gelang einem Spieler aus der 96-Jugend der Durchmarsch in die Bundesligamannschaft und 2005 in die deutsche Nationalelf. Das Debüt von Torwart Robert Enke in der DFB-Elf im März 2007 unter Joachim Löw gelang ihm nach drei starken Saisons bei Hannover 96 fast acht Jahre nach seiner ersten Nominierung für die Nationalmannschaft im Jahr 1999 unter Erich Ribbeck zum Confed Cup in Mexiko. Enke nahm als zweiter von drei Torwarten an der Europameisterschaft 2008 teil und stand nach dem Rücktritt von Jens Lehmann 2008 bei den meisten Länderspielen im Tor. Mike Hanke bekam 2008 als 96er einen Nationalmannschaftseinsatz. Im August 2010 kehrte Christian Schulz in den Kader der Nationalmannschaft zurück. Ehemalige Spieler Alphabetische Liste bedeutender ehemaliger 96-SpielerListe aller ehemaligen Spieler von Hannover 96, aufgerufen am 12. August 2009, teilweise mit Angabe der Bundesliga-Spiele und -ToreListe aller Bundesligatorschützen für Hannover 96 (ab fünf Treffern), aufgerufen am 12. August 2009 für Hannover: miniatur|140px|Ehemaliger Publikumsliebling und Nationaltorwart Robert Enke († 2009)http://www.sport1.de/de/fussball/fussball_bundesliga/artikel_173147.html thumb|150px|Gerald Asamoah Trainer, Vorsitzende bzw. Präsidenten und Manager Alle Trainer der ersten Mannschaft seit 1932Liste aller Trainer von Hannover 96 (seit 1932), aufgerufen am 12. August 2009: 150px|thumb|Ralf Rangnick schaffte mit Hannover 96 den Aufstieg in die Bundesliga Alle Vorstandsvorsitzenden und Präsidenten des HFC bzw. HSV von 1896 seit der VereinsgründungListe aller Präsidenten und Vorstandsvorsitzenden von Hannover 96, aufgerufen am 12. August 2009: Alle 96-Manager seit 1965Liste aller Manager von Hannover 96 (seit 1952 für die Profiabteilung), aufgerufen am 12. August 2009: Statistische Daten Fußball-Bundesliga (Stand: August 2010) * Bundesliga-Zugehörigkeit: 23 Jahre (inkl. Saison 2010/11). * Bundesliga-Tabellenführer: viermal * Ewige Tabelle der Fußball-Bundesliga: Platz 20 * Eingesetzte Bundesliga-Spieler: 229 * Meiste Bundesliga-Spiele: Jürgen Bandura (298) * Anzahl Bundesliga-Torschützen: 136 * Meiste Bundesliga-Tore: Hans Siemensmeier (72) Zweite Fußball-Bundesliga: (Stand: August 2010) * Zugehörigkeit zur 2. Bundesliga: 22 Jahre. * Ewige Tabelle der 2. Fußball-Bundesliga: Platz 4 * Meiste Zweitliga-Spiele: Jörg Sievers (367) * Meiste Zweitliga-Tore: Dieter Schatzschneider (131) Fußball-Europapokal * Europapokal der Pokalsieger: 1 Teilnahme, 2 Spiele (1 S, 1 N) ** 1992/93 *** 1. Runde: SV Werder Bremen - Hannover 96 3:1, 1:2 * Messepokal: 7 Teilnahmen, 21 Spiele (6 S, 4 U, 11 N) ** 1958/60 *** Gruppenspiele: Hannover 96 - AS Rom 1:3, 1:1 ** 1960/61 *** Gruppenspiele: Inter Mailand - Hannover 96 8:2, 6:1 ** 1961/62 *** Gruppenspiele: Hannover 96 - Espanyol Barcelona 0:1, 0:2 ** 1965/66 *** 2. Runde: Hannover 96 - FC Porto 5:0, 1:1 *** Achtelfinale: Hannover 96 - FC Barcelona 2:1, 0:1, 1:1 n.V. (Los für den FC Barcelona) ** 1967/69 *** 1. Runde: SSC Neapel - Hannover 96 4:0, 1:1 ** 1968/69 *** 1. Runde: Hannover 96 - Odense BK 3:2, 1:0 *** 2: Runde: AIK Stockholm - Hannover 96 4:2, 2:5 *** Achtelfinale: Leeds United - Hannover 96 5:1, 2:1 ** 1969/70 *** 1. Runde Hannover 96 - Ajax Amsterdam 2:1, 0:3 Deutsche Fußball-Nationalmannschaft (Stand: August 2010) * Anzahl Nationalspieler: 14 ** Fritz Deike 25. August 1935 gegen Rumänien (1) ** Edmund Malecki 25. August 1935 bis 26. März 1939 (5) ** Helmut Sievert 27. September 1936 gegen Luxemburg (1) ** Ludwig Männer 25. Juni 1937 bis 26. März 1939 (5) ** Ludwig Pöhler 26. März 1939 gegen Luxemburg (1) ** Johannes Jakobs 29. Juni 1939 gegen Estland (1) ** Walter Rodekamp 12. Mai 1965 bis 6. Juni 1965 (3) ** Hans Siemensmeyer 27. September 1967 bis 22. November 1967 (3) ** Josef (Jupp) Heynckes 10. Mai 1969 gegen Österreich (1) ** Fredi Bobic 20. November 2002 bis 11. Juni 2003 (7) ** Thomas Brdaric 2. Juni 2004 bis 19. Juni 2004 (3) ** Per Mertesacker 9. Oktober 2004 bis 4. Juli 2006 (29) ** Robert Enke 28. März 2007 bis 10. November 2009 (8) ** Mike Hanke seit 17. November 2007 (bisher 1) ** Christian Schulz seit 11. August 2010 (bisher 1) * Anzahl Nationalmannschaftseinsätze: 70 * Anzahl Nationalspieler in der deutschen Olympiamannschaft: 1 ** Dieter Schatzschneider 16. November 1982 gegen Holland Trikotsponsoren * 1976–1977: Epon * 1977–1980: Frucade, Erfrischungsgetränkeindustrie * 1980–1984: Hanomag, Maschinenbau * 1984–1988: Feldschlößchen, Bier, Feldschlößchen Getränke AG, Braunschweig * 1988–1992: Nashua, Kopierer, Bürokommunikation * 1992–1995: Toto-Lotto, Lotterieanbieter * 1995–1996: Einbecker, Bier, Einbecker Brauhaus AG, zur Brau + Brunnen AG gehörig * 1996–1998: Gilde Pilsener, Bier, Gilde Brauerei AG * 1998–2000: Baan, Hersteller von Standardsoftware * 2000–2002: Gilde Ratskeller, Bier, Gilde Brauerei AG * 2002–2007: TUI, Touristikkonzern * 2007–2008: TUIfly, deutsche Fluggesellschaft (Tochterkonzern der TUI) * ab 2008/09: TUI, Touristikkonzern 96 – Alte Liebe 96 – Alte Liebe ist die Vereinshymne von Hannover 96. Es wird vor und nach jedem Spiel von Hannover 96 von seinen Fans in der Kurve gesungen, ist allerdings neben dem Niedersachsenlied auch ein gerne gespieltes Lied in den Festzelten auf dem Frühlingsfest Hannover, dem Schützenfest Hannover oder dem Oktoberfest Hannover. Entstanden ist die Hymne 1998 für die Benefizaktion der Fußballamateurabteilung von Hannover 96 „Saniert das Eilenriedestadion“. Komponiert und getextet haben die Hymne Martin Hylla und Kai Hoffmann. „96 – Alte Liebe“ sollte ursprünglich „96 – alte Dame“ heißen, die Idee wurde jedoch in Hinblick auf andere „alte Damen“ und die traditionell als „alte Dame des Fußballs“ bekannte Mannschaft von Hertha BSC schnell verworfen. Im Jahr 2002 wurde „96 – Alte Liebe“ in einer Bearbeitung von Dete Kuhlmann neu aufgenommen und wird seitdem in dieser Version im Stadion gespielt. Trivia * Beim Einlaufen von Hannover 96 in der AWD-Arena wird "Rock You Like a Hurricane" von der hannoverschen Hard-Rock-Band Scorpions gespielt. Bei Einlaufen beider Mannschaften wird "What You're Proposing" von Status Quo gespielt. Bei Toren wurde bis November 2009 "Nellie the Elephant" von der britischen Punkband Toy Dolls gespielt, seit Dezember 2009 wird auch hierbei auf "Rock you like a Hurricane" von den Scorpions zurück gegriffen, allerdings in einer Orchesterversion.Infos zur NDR 2-Fanshow, aufgerufen am 9. Mai 2010 * Ein bekanntes Original des Vereins war der langjährige „Tafelmann“ Peter Neubauer. * In der Nachkriegszeit und bis in die 1980er Jahre war „Admiral Theo“, ein Fanartikelverkäufer in einer Art Marineuniform, der während der Spiele mit seinen Fanartikeln das Stadion durchstreifte, eine Art Maskottchen von Hannover 96. Zwischen den Spieltagen saß er viele Jahre lang fast täglich in der Innenstadt vor "C und A" und sang an seinem Fanartikel-Verkaufsstand Lieder zu Melodien aus dem Kassettenrekorder. * Fernsehmoderator und Comedian Oliver Pocher bekennt in seinen Auftritten sehr häufig seine Anhängerschaft zu Hannover 96 und bekam dafür im Jahr 2005 die Ehrenmitgliedschaft des Vereins. * Tennisspieler Nicolas Kiefer ist ebenfalls bekennender Fan von Hannover 96. Er bestritt 2006 einige Tennisturniere im 96-Trikot mit der Rückennummer 69. * Als erster Verein in der Bundesliga schoss Hannover 96 drei Eigentore in einem Spiel. In der Partie bei Borussia Mönchengladbach am 12. Dezember 2009 erzielte Karim Haggui zwei dieser Tore (15./90.+3), eines schoss Constant Djakpa (58.).[http://www.n-tv.de/sport/fussball/Hannover-schreibt-Geschichte-article637344.html Hannover schreibt Geschichte], ntv.de abgerufen am 13. Dezember 2009 Das Spiel selbst endete 5:3 für Mönchengladbach. Fanfreundschaften und Rivalitäten Es besteht eine langjährige Fanfreundschaft mit dem Hamburger SV, diese wird inzwischen (2010) von großen Teilen der Fanszene beider Vereine getragen. Dies wird weithin als eine der intensivsten Fanfreundschaften im deutschen Fußball wahrgenommen. Freundschaftliche Verbindungen bestehen weiterhin zu Teilen der Fanszene von Arminia Bielefeld und Odense BK aus Dänemark. Als Erzrivale seit der Gründung der Bundesliga 1963 galt lange Zeit Eintracht Braunschweig. Die Rivalität gründet sich auf die sportliche Situation der 1960er und 1970er Jahre, als beide Vereine in der ersten oder zweiten Liga spielten; sie flammte 1996-1998 noch einmal auf, als Hannover 96 zu Braunschweig in die Drittklasskeit abgestiegen war. Seit zwischen den Vereinen meist ein 2-Klassen-Abstand besteht (seit 2002 ist Hannover wieder erstklassig und Braunschweig in der Regel drittklassig), wird sie vor allem von Braunschweiger Seite gepflegt. Gelegentlich kommt es aber auch in Hannover noch zu rivalitätstypischen Schmähungen der Braunschweiger. An die Stelle des sportlichen Regionalrivalen ist Werder Bremen als geographisch nächstgelegenster und gleichzeitig von 96-Fans ernst genommener Bundesligaverein getreten. Die Rivalität wird dadurch verstärkt, dass Werder Bremen auch für den mit 96 befreundeten Hamburger SV Erzrivale ist. Der VfL Wolfsburg, eigentlich der geographisch nächstgelegene Bundesligaverein, wird von den meisten 96-Fans aufgrund der geringen Tradition und des kleinen und einseitig auf dem VW-Konzern aufbauenden Umfelds als nicht rivalitätsfähig angesehen und eher ignoriert. Eine weit verbreitete Antipathie herrscht seit 1997 gegenüber Energie Cottbus. Sie geht auf rassistische Übergriffe gegen Spieler von Hannover 96 und einen Flutlichtausfall in der Aufstiegsrelegation zur 2. Bundesliga 1997 zurück. Kooperation mit TSV Hannover-Burgdorf Hannover 96 ist Kooperationspartner des Handball-Bundesligisten TSV Hannover-Burgdorf Kooperation mit TSV Hannover-Burgdorf Badminton Hannover 96 gehört im Badminton zu den Vereinen der ersten Stunde. 1958 gelang dem Verein mit dem Gewinn des Vizemeistertitels der größte Erfolg in dieser Sportart. Erfolge Weitere Mannschaften und Sparten von Hannover 96 Stand: Saison 2006/2007 * Fußball: ** U23-Amateurmannschaft (Oberliga Nord) ** Frauen ** Altliga ** Jugendmannschaften: U19 (A-Junioren Bundesliga Nord/Nordost), U17 (B-Junioren Regionalliga Nord), U16 (B-Junioren Niedersachsenliga), U15 (C-Junioren Regionalliga Nord) sowie U14 bis U7 * Billard * Gymnastik * Leichtathletik * Tennis * Tischtennis * Triathlon Literatur * Danyel Reiche: Verrückt nach den Roten. Aus dem Leben eines Hannover 96 Fans. Verlag Die Werkstatt, Göttingen 2008, ISBN 978-3-89533-601-0 * Hardy Grüne: Notbremse: Die Roten. Die Geschichte von Hannover 96. Verlag Die Werkstatt, Göttingen 2006, ISBN 3-89533-537-1 * Katja Lembke: Kicker Edition: Kult um den Ball. Auf den Spuren des Fußballs. Katalog zur Ausstellung im Roemer- und Pelizaeus-Museum Hildesheim, 2006, Seite 94-100, ISSN 1613-2297 * Hardy Grüne: Legendäre Fußballvereine. Zwischen TSV Achim, Hamburger SV und TuS Zeven. Agon-Sportverlag, Kassel 2004, ISBN 3-89784-223-8 * Lorenz Peiffer, Gunter A. Pilz: Das Wunder aus Hannover. Hannover 96 – 50 Jahre Deutscher Fußballmeister. Dokumentation der gleichnamigen Ausstellung im Neuen Rathaus der Stadt Hannover vom 16.-27. Juni 2004. Verlag NORDmedia, GmbH Hannover * Ralf Hansen: FAN Eine Stadt fiebert mit. Eine Saison in Bildern. Britta Schmidt – CXC connexconsult, Hannover 2003, ISBN 3-937424-00-8 * Hardy Grüne: Notbremse: Festtage an der Leine. Die Geschichte von Hannover 96. Verlag Die Werkstatt, Göttingen 2002, ISBN 3-89533-373-5 * Lorenz Peiffer, Gunter A. Pilz: Hannover 96. 100 Jahre – Macht an der Leine. Schlütersche, Hannover 1996, ISBN 3-87706-475-2 * Hardy Grüne: Der Ball. Der Rasen. Die Roten. Agon Sportverlag, Kassel 1995, ISBN 3-928562-77-0 * Klaus Dansbach, Bernhard Heck: Die Triumphe der Roten. Deutscher Meister 1938, 1954; DFB-Pokalsieger 1992. press line Verlag GmbH, Essen 1993, ISBN 3-926983-23-X * Hardy Grüne, Thorsten Schmidt, Frank Willig: Rote Liebe. Die Geschichte von Hannover 96. Verlag Die Werkstatt, Göttingen 2009, ISBN 978-3-89533-676-8 Weblinks * * Offizielle Homepage des Vereins * Webseite der Badminton-Abteilung Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Fußballverein aus Niedersachsen Kategorie:Verein im Niedersächsischen Fußballverband Kategorie:Sportverein (Hannover) Kategorie:Deutscher Badmintonverein Kategorie:Tischtennisverein aus Niedersachsen Kategorie:1896 az:Hannover 96 (futbol klubu) da:Hannover 96 en:Hannover 96 es:Hannover 96 it:Hannover 96 ja:ハノーファー96 mr:हानोफर ९६ nds:Hannober 96 ru:Ганновер 96 sq:Hannover 96 }}